<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by leela1414</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474676">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leela1414/pseuds/leela1414'>leela1414</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leela1414/pseuds/leela1414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion.  Another long weekend.  Three weeks after Parks &amp; Recreation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/gifts">luckee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberist/gifts">septemberist</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886518">parks &amp; recreation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee">luckee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberist/pseuds/septemberist">septemberist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been so sad lately--pandemic, cold weather, my job, family health things.  The base story for this is beautiful and happy and light.  It's been something for me to lean on lately (as is all the original authors' writings).  And, I'm so curious how it would play out.</p><p>This is my take on what might come next.  I'm not sure the voice is quite right, and it pales in comparison to the original, but I had fun with it.  I hope luckee and septemberist don't mind me playing in their sandbox.  Thank you to both of them for sharing their work here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three weeks since he’d ventured to the park to try and ease his writer’s block.  Three weeks since he’d wandered off the beginner trail.  Three weeks from his fall and his weekend with Anakin.  His ankle had mostly healed, only swelling a bit if he walked too much around campus or stood too long in the classroom.  He’d be able to make it up the stairs of Anakin’s cabin without help.  A pity, he thought. </p><p>They’d been texting when Anakin was able to get service and had shared a few phone calls since that Monday he’d left, although Obi-Wan worried about him lying on his roof just to talk to him.   He’d been surprised by that first call, just hours after he’d left.  Pleasantly.  Anakin remained untutored in relationships but had been brave enough to take that step.  Obi-Wan been euphoric during his class and days after.  He hadn’t felt so well since before his break with Satine.  </p><p>There weeks ago.  And now, Obi-Wan was packing an overnight bag for a second long weekend, planned this time.  The semester was coming to a close.  He had a bit of time before the end of semester grading marathon, and a holiday weekend loomed.  </p><p>He’d been telling Anakin this earlier in the week, wondering whether he ought to invite him to his apartment.  He’d been surprised again.</p><p>“You could come? This weekend?” Anakin stuttered.  “If you wanted.  I…I’d like to see you again.  And put some more things in your notebook.  Maybe show you some of the easier paths.”</p><p>“Dear one, I’d love that.  I have an afternoon class Friday that ends at half three, so I could be there by dinner.  And nothing till Tuesday.  Would that suit?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s great.”</p><p>“Alright.  I’ll see you then, darling.  Ta.”</p><p>—</p><p>His overnight bag packed, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the food he’d purchased.  He didn’t want to offend Anakin or his hospitality, but he was acutely aware that he’d been reliant on his generosity the last time.  </p><p>Anakin’s cooking had been basic but competent.  No frills.  He imagined Anakin’s tastes were the same, but everyone enjoyed treats.  He wouldn’t show up with flowers to woo this man, but chocolate, salty snacks, and ingredients for a basic pasta seemed appropriate.  He’d wondered about wine, but he didn’t know Anakin’s thoughts on alcohol and opted to leave it at home.  Nothing to get in the way of consent, if Anakin was so inclined.  Obi-Wan was hoping he was.  </p><p>He glanced at the clock.  12:45.  Just enough time to load up and head to campus.  He grabbed his bag, briefcase, and the groceries.  All set.  </p><p>—</p><p>The drive had been easy, even with the efflux of drivers heading out for their own long weekend.  He bypassed the parking lot he’d used last time when he arrived at the park.  </p><p>Anakin had invited him to park by the cabin.</p><p>“Go past the lot where you parked before.  It’s been dry.  You shouldn’t have any trouble on the road.  Park by my truck.  I’ll make sure I’m back from patrol when you get here.” His voice dropped to barely more than a whisper—“I’m looking forward to seeing you.”  </p><p>Obi-Wan felt the same and melted at the confession.</p><p>“Me, too, Darling.  Me, too.”</p><p>—</p><p>The dirt road leading to Anakin’s cabin was windy but not difficult in dry weather.  The trees were almost at full foliage, so he couldn’t see the cabin with its red door till he rounded the last bend.  Anakin sat on the steps waiting, whittling in his hands.  He stood as Obi-Wan parked, coming down the stairs, and around to the driver’s side as Obi-Wan parked.  </p><p>Obi-Wan got out only to be enveloped in Anakin’s arms.  </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Me, too, Darling.  Me, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>